


Favors

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Injuries, Public Blow Jobs, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #54: Pairing: RusAme / Rating: M (non-explicit) / Prompt: Ivan calls in a favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a drawing my friend Fynn made!

"Don’t be an asshole," Alfred huffed, Ivan just smiling as he lifted the other man into his arms, fitting a hand under his knees while the other supported his ass. Alfred couldn’t help the blush on his face when he felt the hand subtly grope and squeeze his soft rear, or maybe he was just hoping that was what was going on.

"Then perhaps next time you shouldn’t push yourself so hard," Ivan teased him in response, his smile shifting into a smirking grin. Alfred huffed, and then draped his arms around Ivan’s shoulders so it would be harder to fall out of his hands. "I’ll take you to the nurse’s office, alright?"

"Fine," Alfred huffed sulkily, refusing to look at his aid as Ivan carried him off, Alfred’s twisted ankle throbbing somewhat.

When they were all finished up, Ivan held Alfred’s hand as he hobbled after him, still sulking while Ivan just smiled. After a moment of walking back to the football field, Ivan stopped and hesitated, taking a moment to think as Alfred looked up at him. “What? Why did we stop? Let’s go back to the game already.”

"I’m sure no one will miss a crippled cheerleader," Ivan chuckled under his breath, and then tugged Alfred into the shrubbery that lined the path to the field. Alfred protested for half a second before stopping, frowning heavily at Ivan when they hid behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked innocently, blinking owlishly when Ivan set a hand on Alfred’s mop of blond hair and tried to push him down onto his knees.

"I think you owe me a thank you for taking care of you," Ivan chuckled as he licked his lips, and Alfred was a little slow to understand before smirking, shaking his head as he dropped to his knees and made short work of Ivan’s belt and pants, and soon short work of the organ throbbing in his mouth.


End file.
